


Obey Me! brain dump

by sclerenchymacell



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Drabble, Freeform, Headcanon, Multi, Other, Scenario, Suggestive Themes, hc, hcs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sclerenchymacell/pseuds/sclerenchymacell
Summary: A bunch of headcanons, drabbles, scenarios and suggestive themes I thought about when I should have been studying.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 284





	1. OC as cliche KDrama male leads

**Author's Note:**

> some of these, i have already posted on my twitter account :)
> 
> drop a request if u want to
> 
> i also have 2 obey me fics posted here, it's on my profile if u want to check :)

Lucifer

  * the chaebol (son of a wealthy family, successor)
  * out of your league
  * #1 bachelor of the country
  * cold at first but warms up when he gets to know you
  * you first meet him at his father's company where you and he work at
  * his mom would give you a ton of money before throwing you a glass of water if you refused to accept the money or refused to stay away from his son
  * kabedon but sexy
  * crisp suits
  * the most impossible ways to confess. like he'd have drones in the sky to spell out he loves you or would rent a whole amusement park for you



Mammon

  * the kpop idol/celebrity/model
  * really popular but has a lot of scandals he actually has nothing to do with
  * ends up with a controversial career so he moves in the building you reside in/next door
  * a sweetheart
  * usually asks you for help
  * the second lead who is way better than the main lead
  * pulls you dramatically for a kiss or a hug
  * best kisses
  * eventually recovers his career
  * shows up with you at a red carper event to show the media you and him are official



Leviathan

  * the neighbor who never goes out of their unit
  * kinda weird
  * hates you
  * you would accidentally discover something about him that he doesn't want anyone to know
  * ends up befriending you just so you won't throw him under the bus
  * eventually falls in love with you
  * both of you trip and land on top on each other with a kiss



Satan

  * the campus crush
  * popular
  * all the girlies love him
  * all the boys wish they were him
  * rich boy
  * you think he was cute but never approached him, but somehow you always bump into him
  * says you're a stalker but he secretly enjoys your company and hangs out with you often
  * smart
  * would fight bullies for you
  * can really throw a punch
  * probably has a messy family background
  * walks you home



Asmodeus

  * the kpop idol/celebrity/model
  * REALLY popular
  * would get offended if you said you did not know him
  * "Do you live under a rock?"
  * the most romantic
  * probably on a dating ban so he would see you in secret
  * would protect you from delusional fans and prying media
  * swoons you 24/7
  * always in luxurious vip clubs
  * would save you from a creep who keeps bothering you in the club
  * would pretend you're his boyfriend or something



Beelzebub

  * the childhood friend from the province
  * sweet farm boy
  * knows you like the back of his hand
  * you overlook his efforts when the main lead shows up
  * loved you since you were 5
  * pls love him
  * supportive, loving, sweetest friend
  * you rant to him over alcohol and he'd still listen
  * bursts out a love confession when he's had enough of you and main lead



Belphegor

  * the mysterious guy you meet out of nowhere
  * probably in the mafia
  * would kill for you
  * would die for you
  * can kill you
  * he protecc
  * he attac
  * but most importantly, he like you bacc
  * always beat up/with wound/with bandages
  * dark baby boy
  * probably involved in some twisted event that happened to your life
  * probably the antagonist or something




	2. Sleepovers with MC

lucifer:

  * always the big spoon. periodt.
  * pillow talk
  * smooth mf
  * likes leaning his head against your chest sometimes so you can play with his hair
  * asks you about your day
  * would like to hear your opinion on things regarding devildom
  * *awkwardly initiates cuddling* 
  * softens when you cuddle back
  * you’ll have difficulty getting out of his arms 
  * “let’s stay like this a bit more please” 
  * pretty sleeper— prettier than you oof
  * “did you sleep well?”
  * runs a hand through his bed hair once and he’d look like he was straight outta pyjamas photoshoot
  * spaces out for a minute 
  * room smells fancyyyy



mammon:

  * waiting for a 12 midnight online sale
  * would actually be chill about buying you things
  * would throw himself all over you
  * big spoon but lowkey likes being the small spoon too so you can play with his hair
  * clings onto you like a koala
  * cuddles you to shit
  * thanks the dim lighting so his blush won’t be as obvious
  * likes nuzzling his face to your neck
  * leaves small kisses on whatever skin his face is pressed on
  * whispers your name and cracks a dumb joke when you’re almost falling asleep
  * “noooooo, come baaaaack”
  * “good morning babyyy”
  * fluffy cloud hair
  * a whiny mess
  * room smells like his perfume



levi:

  * youre lucky if he actually sleeps lmao
  * small spoon energy yEE YEE
  * you play games all night, he overdoses you with energy drinks
  * would be up before you are
  * you think he smells like body odor and his room smells like moldy sock? i think he’d smell decent considering how he cleans his room often for his figurines
  * would forget his ruri chan body pillow existed and use you instead
  * would try not to think about a hen with a tie
  * would take the majority of the blanket
  * his game/update notifs are on max volume and it would wake you up a few times
  * “you can borrow my *insert long name of a game* blanket i guess?”
  * looks good with his hair brushed up



satan:

  * would read you a book
  * sometimes you just watch cat videos together as you feel his chest hum against your head as he laughs
  * would talk to you for hours
  * he’s down for a makeout (lowkey flustered)
  * big spoon 
  * likes brushing your hair away from your face so he can see you better
  * kisses your forehead goodnight/morning
  * “good morning, kitten”
  * brain buffers if he wakes up so he draws out his words
  * bird nest bed head
  * cranky if you have bad timing waking him up
  * room smells like tea and books 
  * likes leaning his forehead against your shoulder



asmo:

  * is enthusiastic that he gets to do your skincare
  * (or you 😳 for that matter)
  * would take care of you after though
  * face masks and nail polish
  * helps you brush your hair
  * cuddling intensifies
  * would slap your butt
  * asks which scented candle you want to light up
  * room smells so so so good
  * you either follow a sleep schedule for the skin care or stay up all night for the pleasure
  * sleeps au naturale
  * baby soft skin
  * the best bed cushions, princess tier
  * would gladly do a mini runway of his lingerie lmao
  * looks ethereal regardless
  * “good morning, beautiful/handsome”



beel:

  * movie night with lots of food
  * would ask if you’d like to come with him for a midnight snack
  * must be hard to not look at his abs when he changes his top
  * big BIG spoon
  * it feels safe to be in his arms
  * there has to be one potato chip on his bed
  * this boy shares body heat like the sun
  * would ask if you’re comfortable with him cuddling you like that
  * voice deepens if he just woke up
  * you bet he smells like cheetos or something. i think he smells like vanilla or cotton candy or something sweet but the scent is subtle
  * a little all over the place when he sleeps
  * “i wonder what’s for breakfast... oh, good morning!”



belphie:

  * would talk to you about the things he did in the human realm before
  * sometimes, it’s emo nights
  * his head hits the pillow and he’s sleeping right away
  * tries his best to talk to you before falling asleep tho 🥺
  * doesn’t move around much when sleeping
  * sometimes he doesn’t cuddle you because he falls asleep quickly
  * cuddles you when he wakes up tho
  * small spoon
  * “did you have a good dream last night?
  * gentle sleeping baby boy
  * annoyed when he’s suddenly woken up
  * “oh, good morning :)”




	3. nsfw hc

lucifer:

  * you guessed it right! daddy dom for days
  * lace, leather, and silk
  * texture and sensation
  * he probably has a separate room for this kind of stuff
  * or it’s in his bedroom if he’d like to take his time
  * if it’s quick, he likes you on a table or against a wall oof
  * orgasm control enthusiast
  * “come now and you won’t like what i’ll do next”
  * loves making you whimper and squirm
  * loves erotic lingerie more than asmo does holy shit
  * he has the power of 50 shades of jumin han and christian grey on his side
  * you win on girth and length congrats
  * spreads you like butter on toast wow
  * lets you wear blindfolds and feeds you chocolate dipped strawberries
  * deep kisses
  * dirty talk but compliments you— he likes making you feel secure of your body
  * husky whispering and soft groans
  * likes it rough, but would go soft if you wanted him to
  * eye contact is important for him, he loves seeing you roll your eyes back, toes curl, hands grip the sheets, anything to let him know he’s doing you good
  * intensifies your pleasure when he starts seeing you shake
  * pulls you to his chest after just so you won’t see his flushed cheeks (it’s cute tho)
  * pillow talk



mammon:

  * he’s a masochist so expect him to be enjoying it when you’re rough on him
  * gets excited over whips and choking
  * likes being handcuffed to the bed because his desire to touch you would be overwhelming for him (and he likes it that way)
  * mostly in the bedroom
  * “yeah right there! that’s the fuckin' spot!”
  * LOUD loud
  * “i be in that bitches ear like-“
  * all kinks aside, he’s a vanilla man uwu. come on we know he’s soft 
  * lots of endearments
  * passionate— makes sure you know that he loves you very much
  * being the avatar of greed, it’s ironic that he prioritizes your pleasure over his
  * likes burying his face on your neck and mumbles i love you’s a lot
  * slow and deep stroke enthusiast
  * “this is all for you baby, all for you”
  * likes the pain when you scratch or dig your nails on his back
  * likes his hair being pulled
  * likes the bottom lip, would pull or nibble it
  * giggles during kisses
  * holds you close to his body, laces his fingers with yours 
  * heavy breathing but smiles at you after he collapses beside you
  * loves the aftercare!
  * he’d kiss your shoulders or forehead after and tells you that you did great
  * makes sure one of his brothers see you coming out of his room in his clothes



levi:

  * his performance depends on his mood
  * knows his shit tho
  * “i can do this. i watched and read this a hundred times already, i got this”
  * easily out of breath and easily exhausted but does his job well
  * tiddy enthusiast
  * he likes fondling, nibbling or sucking them
  * booty enthusiast too
  * would eat ass omg
  * if you’re both feeling extra kinky you’d watch or read hentai while yall at it
  * whimpers a lot
  * he would let you use him for your own pleasure while he’s playing or watching
  * “let’s be productive, i can’t miss this”
  * even more turned on with sexy cosplay
  * big sub energy, that’s on periodt luv
  * when he’s feeling a bit bold, he tries to be a dom
  * dom in demon form tho, he’d wrap his tail around your leg and spreads you just so he can hit you deeper
  * a little ticklish
  * collapses beside you and is a sweaty mess
  * blushes when you praise him
  * immediately changes bed covers when it’s done



satan:

  * body praiser
  * lots of tongue when kissing
  * likes being called daddy
  * likes playing with your cock/kitty enough to make you shake but not enough to make you come 
  * he would rub your clothed core just to see you go nuts (no pun intended)
  * “you like that?”
  * a whole sadist
  * a tease, lots of smirking
  * will not hesitate to fuck you in the library, he’ll probably be fingering you or giving you a hand job while the both of you sit next to each other
  * likes the thought of you not being able to moan because it’s in the library
  * he may look prim and proper and blushes at the idea of smut but holy shit he has the second highest sex drive next to asmo
  * when he’s feeling a lil soft, expect to be treated like a prince/princess tho
  * sometimes, he’ll do in in the planetarium because pleasuring you and the stars are two things he loves so why not combine it
  * deep quick stroke enthusiast
  * is quite open to trying out new kinks and toys
  * quite chill but if he’s in a bad mood he likes you bent over, one hand pinning your hands to your back and the other pushing your head against his pillows
  * leaves love bites everywhere— he likes leaving them near intimate parts
  * switches back to the cat dad self and loves doing your aftercare, a bath usually



asmo:

  * do i still need to talk about him??? 😭
  * this is his DOMAIN
  * yeah he’s usually flirty but it’s like unlocking his new persona when it comes to sex
  * sugar, spice, and everything kinky
  * sex drive is off the roof
  * excited to try all toys, kinks and positions
  * it’s sex ed with him, you’ll learn what you like and what you don’t
  * prepare to pull an all nighter
  * he’d leave your body sore for days
  * would have a sexy playlist on
  * probably puts flower petals on the bed and lights up candles for that vibe
  * puts you in all sorts of lingerie
  * he’ll do it anywhere deadass, as long as he can do it
  * calls you beautiful or handsome and tells you that you’re doing great
  * offers you one of those enhancing things for the extra sensation
  * will milk you out to the very last drop— he knows his thing and he is there to let you know he is the avatar of lust
  * if you don’t black out after the first hour, you are stronger than the marines
  * kisses every inch of your body
  * lets you know that you make him feel good too
  * bonus: would ask if you want a demon brother/s to join along oOP



beel:

  * anything that has got to do with his mouth is the best
  * girth boy
  * licks your skin a lot
  * alternates strokes and pace
  * would stop thrusting if he sees you cry, wipes your tears and asks why but you’re really just crying because he’s so good
  * won’t try anything without your consent
  * gentle baby boy
  * is afraid he’s too strong and that he’ll hurt you
  * sloppy kisses
  * pins your hands above your head
  * likes your hands roaming his body
  * “how are you feeling?”
  * more aggressive if he’s hungry oof
  * makes sure not to crush you with his weight
  * romantic sex enthusiastic
  * likes privacy and security as much as possible but the riskiest thing he ever did was to pleasure you on the kitchen counter despite knowing that anyone could see
  * prefers to call it love making



belphie:

  * you think he’s lazy? nah i think he’s wide awake
  * full attention is on you, not the idea that he’s on a bed and can sleep anytime
  * length boy
  * likes undressing you
  * probably puts you on a sex swing or bondage
  * likes receiving head
  * would gag you until you cry
  * i think he’s a switch?
  * weird kinks
  * probably a furry lmaooo
  * if not that then he likes teasing you with fur-like fabric or vise versa
  * puts a collar on you
  * pulls your hair
  * teases you with toys first
  * rough
  * weird role play. he seems to radiate shit like “i’ll be bob, you’ll be linda, and you can spank me with a spatula”



solomon:

  * asmo probably got to him so expect him to be kinky and be good at it
  * smirks at you when you see him at rad the next day



simeon:

  * you think he’s beautiful as he is? wait until you see his face while he’s at it— cheeks pink, hair sticking on his forehead from sweat, his lips slightly parted from breathing heavily
  * “i’ll make you say the lord’s name in vain”
    * [thanks to @mammonsgf for the line]



luke:

  * 404 error page not found
  * no nsfw for this babie



diavolo:

  * thicc
  * moans out lucifer's name accidentally



barbatos:

  * role play 
  * he has the doors to take you anywhere and anytime, just say the word
  * victorian times? jurassic period? renaissance? middle ages? alien invasion?




	4. "come to my room"

what the om! brothers mean when they say "come to my room":

mammon: i want to see your stupid face >:(

levi: let’s play games!! :D

satan: we can go stargazing together 

asmo: ;)))))) i have a new body cream ;))))))

beel: record me working out please

belphie: let’s sleep

and then we have lucifer: let’s fuck


	5. om! alcohol tolerance

_in light of stan's drunk picnic card!_

heavyweight: lucifer, beel, belphie, asmo, barbatos (+ simeon but that's a secret)

lightweight: mammon, levi, satan, solomon

orange juice: simeon, luke, diavolo


	6. summer hc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just here to dump the rest of my hcs from twitter that never made it here

beach volleyball asmo 

mammon water slide/water gun 

BEEL ABS HELLO 

pina colada satan 

topless lucifer (pls solmare u always cover him up) 

tourist levi 

sunglasses belphie resting on a  floater

**FUN FACT:** THESE CARDS ACTUALLY CAME TRUE LMFAO. Asmo nd Satan UR+ animation are them doing beach volleyball and drinking pina colada. In contrary, the sunglasses belphie resting on a floater was given to mammon, along with the water gun. I dmed the devs about this and surprisingly enough they gave me a heart react.

**call me summer obey me cards blueprint thanks.**


	7. google docs project

lucifer:

  * creates the google docs and sends the final output
  * has access to exclusive/paid references
  * nags the gc for their outputs
  * “i want it done by tonight, understood?”
  * orders you to proofread and paraphrase the the whole paper
  * 


mammon:

  * “This paper intends to discuss the _i dont fucking know_?? _ask satan about this_ which aims to-“
  * probably cites from a wikipedia page
  * does not paraphrase
  * crams squad
  * uses it as an excuse to spend the night with you
  * 


levi:

  * cross referencing
  * plagiarism checker
  * likes doing the reference page
  * likes putting diagrams
  * goes to class looking more sleep deprived than usual
  * takes a break in between by watching an anime in/outro or mv
  * crams and cries in tnr, size 12, spacing 1.5 if he misses an anime update
  * 


satan:

  * does his part, leaves, never opens it again
  * finishes early
  * grammar checker
  * gets annoyed at references that only show a part of the article
  * hifalutin terms
  * asks if you’d like to come with him to the library/cafe to do the work
  * mutes the gc after he’s done
  * 


asmo:

  * leaves heart emojis in the comments
  * kinda crams
  * asmo flowery feature writing style vs scientific academic paper: a never ending saga
  * would do the powerpoint presentation if it was needed
  * uses the chat room feature
  * multicolored highlighters
  * leaves words of encouragement in the docs
  * does it while on a night out
  * 


beel:

  * brings the snacks for a group meeting
  * status: idle
  * gets distracted easily
  * cannot concentrate or do anything if he has not eaten
  * often caught watching mukbangs instead of working
  * tries his best to help out tho
  * motivated when you pay him with food



belphie:

  * never opens the document
  * or shows up last minute
  * forgets the due date
  * “there was a project??”
  * prints the paper as a contribution if a hardcopy is to be submitted
  * fails on the peer evaluation
  * most likely to get his name kicked out of the paper
  * 



	8. cafe headcanon + cafe aesthetic i think they would have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> probaby my fave hc that i made for them! if you ever get inspired by these, dont be shy to dm on twt (@/juzaschrist) and i would love to see what you made!

lucifer:

  * the manager
  * can often be found doing paper work
  * customers think he’s the owner
  * can i speak to your manager? — “i _am_ the manager”
  * “if you aren’t going to be helpful, then you might as well keep me company while i sort these papers out” then proceeds to pat his lap
  * a portion of the customers are horny for him
  * another portion of customers come because they have daddy issues
  * thinks the competitor café across the street is pathetic
  * surprisingly competitive
  * helps serve the orders if he’s free
  * will do fan service if he’s in the mood
  * café aesthetic: dark, luxurious, rich blend
  * 


mammon:

  * the waitstaff
  * but also washes the dishes, takes out the trash, mops the floor, cleans the washroom
  * loud and clumsy, spilled drinks a lot but got the hang of it
  * “i’m trying, i’m fucking trying! i’ve only been doing this for _two_ fucking days, like shit! give me a fucking break!”
  * likes it when you help him with his chores
  * last one to leave and locks the place
  * “hey, i-i’ll wait for you to finish your chores so we can go home together. ‘kay? hurry up and don’t let the great mammon waiting!”
  * the bartender when asmo and satan made the café into a bar without lucifer knowing
  * café aesthetic: he would go all out so rooftop
  * 


leviathan:

  * the barista
  * makes cute latte/coffee art
  * would draw you a couple of times
  * writes normie on your coffee
  * doesn’t really talk to customers but they will catch his attention if they request for an anime or a game character he knows
  * originally a waiter but he fainted once because he was nervous
  * excited for diavolo to announce a maid café themed event
  * manages the café’s instagram account
  * enjoys making complex drinks and thinks it’s just a game quest
  * on his phone to watch his shows if he’s not doing anything
  * fights for ruri-chan cookie rights
  * cafe aesthetic: character themed cafe with all the cute stuff!!
  * 


satan:

  * the pâtissier
  * quite fussy with his pastries
  * wbk since that vday card
  * if you’re in the kitchen with him early, he’ll put icing on your nose and laugh
  * “would you like to come with me to buy some ingredients tomorrow morning?”
  * demands lucifer that they adopt a cat for the café
  * placed a shelf where customers can leave, exchange or donate books
  * ties his hair when he works (pls no not the hair net)
  * plays the piano if he’s not doing anything
  * with his connections, he gets free stuff for the café. a celeb endorser? flour? new oven? no problem, satan has friends
  * café aesthetic: a cat cafe! or airy, lots of plants and books
  * 


asmodeus:

  * the one behind the cash register
  * his beauty transcends
  * customers end up ordering more because he’s _that_ charming
  * hands are too delicate for the kitchen, charm too much to be a server
  * literally sits down with the customer for a chat if he did get a chance to serve
  * occasionally winks at customers
  * “since you’re cute, your coffee is on me today”; “oooh! i love your outfit, where did you get your shoes?”
  * writes his number on napkins
  * the interior designer of the café
  * the face of the café (literally the face of the website and flyers that he made)
  * café aesthetic: pink, gold, flowers
  * 


beelzebub:

  * the baker
  * the earliest to arrive because of the baking process
  * best boy tries his hardest not to eat everything
  * saves you a freshly baked bread every day
  * will let you have some cookie dough
  * is very happy when you think the bread was delicious
  * gets scolded by satan if he eats too much
  * bugs satan if he can try one of his pastries
  * “mc, i made something for you!”
  * café aesthetic: warm, cozy, soft
  * 


belphegor:

  * the barista
  * picks the café playlist for the day
  * doesn’t really talk much but the customers love his vibe
  * hates whatever solomon orders
  * needs the caffeine more than the customers do
  * hangs out in the kitchen to help beel
  * makes the weirdest food combos and lets everyone try
  * monstrous food combos (they work sometimes)
  * intentionally puts something weird like anchovies in lucifer’s coffee
  * pretends to get something from the stockroom but ends up taking a nap
  * teaches you how to make different kinds of coffee
  * judges customers by their drinks
  * café aesthetic: he mentioned he liked the planetarium of house of lamentation, so yes. also mysterious vibes
  * 


solomon:

  * spends half a day in the café
  * came for the free wifi
  * obnoxious orders
  * “hey, can i get a quad long shot grande in a venti cup half calf double cupped no sleeve salted caramel mocha latte with 2 pumps of vanilla substitute 2 pumps of white chocolate mocha for mocha and substitute 2 pumps of hazelnut for toffee nut half whole milk and half breve with no whipped cream extra hot extra foam extra caramel drizzle extra salt add a scoop of vanilla bean powder with light ice well stirred”



simeon

  * asks lucifer if he can help out for free
  * profit and customers increase dramatically if he’s present
  * one smile and the customers immediately transcend to the fourth dimension



luke:

  * no caffeine for him
  * can be found in the kitchen most of the time to help satan and beel
  * hates it when parents tell their children to go play with him



diavolo:

  * the café owner
  * visits ocassionally
  * proposes a lot of café themes or events
  * (lowkey just wants lucifer in a maid costume)
  * if lucifer was not a manager and just a customer, you bet he would be kicking asmo out of his place just so he can take lucifer’s order



barbatos:

  * comes daily to order his usual pick-up
  * leaves immediately




End file.
